Worry
by rukkusmaker
Summary: After his brother is taken by Crowley, Dean runs into another Hunter trying to save Sam. Sam was injured during the conflict with Crowley and is in the hospital. Will some bad news break Dean forever?
1. Chapter 1

**_This has some parts to do with "_**_Safe**" & "**Danger**". There is some informal language in this that is not suitable for young children and could have some gory parts in it.**_** enjoy :)**

Dean pulled up to the restaurant with Sam sitting shotgun.

"I am starved! I could really use a burger. How bout you, Sammy?" Dean elbowed his brother who was staring out the window. Sam looked t Dean with a lost look on his face.

"Huh?" He asked with his jaw slightly hanging open as he stared at his older brother. Dean rolled his eyes as he put his 1967 Chevy Impala in park. When they walked out, Dean patted the hood.

"We will be back Baby." He promised before he left.

"You have an unhealthy relationship with your car." Sam teased as they walked into the restaurant. Dean held up two fingers to let the host there were only two to be seated. With a nod, he motioned for the brothers to follow him. After they were seated and the menus were placed in front of them, Dean leaned forward.

"You okay Sam?" Dean asked his younger brother. Ever since they left California Sam seemed down.

"Huh? Yeah, I'm fine." For some reason Dean didn't believe him, but he let it go. Dean wasn't much of a 'sharing feelings' kind of guy. When the waitress came by, Dean thanked her and winked at her, making her blush slightly. Dean took a huge bite out of his bacon cheeseburger and noticed Sam was picking at his salad.

"Dude, seriously. What the hell is wrong with you?" Sam shrugged as he took a small bite then pushed the food away.

"I guess I'm not hungry." Dean put his burger down and wiped his hands.

"Sammy, don't do that. Just talk to me. I'm your big bro!" Dean smiled at his brother, hoping to get him to talk. It didn't.

"I'm going to use the restroom." Sam got up and stalked to the back of the restaurant while Dean finished his burger. After he finished his food and paid the check, Sam still was not back. Dean got the waitress's number as he walked to the bathroom. When he got there, there was blood on the sink and the ground. A sink was busted and spraying water against the wall. There was an open window that Dean went to and found a yellow powder.

"Sulfur. Damn Demons!" Dean exclaimed, racing out of the bathroom and into his Impala. He took off, unsure of where to go. He called everyone he knew for any signs of a demon possession or anything that could lead him to Sam. Nobody knew anything, so it looked like Dean was on his own. Dean went back to the restaurant and checked around back. He noticed blood spots leading to a door that could have been missed if one was not looking for it. Pulling his gun and flashlight out, Dean walked into the door. He was cautiously making his way down the hall when he heard footsteps behind him. He hastily turned around to be greeted with a punch to the face. He staggered back a few steps, the blow catching his off guard when he saw another punch coming his way. He grabbed the fist and yanked it toward him, bringing the person behind it with it. He turned the person so that his back was on Dean's front as he held the arms crisscrossed over the guys chest. Suddenly, Dean was hit in the face with the person's head. Along with the blow came a mouthful of long blonde hair. Dean backed against the wall when he realized that it wasn't a dude he was fighting, it was a chick! Before she could hit him again, Dean moved out of the way, making her punch the wall. He was then able to grab his flask of holy water and throw it at her.

"What the hell?" She muttered, spitting it out.

"That's holy water you demonic son of a bitch!" Dean exclaimed while flicking more at her. She then held up her hands, blocking the water from her face.

"Wait, wait! I'm not a demon!" Dean stopped and looked at the now drenched girl. Her eyes were ice blue and she had on dark jeans, a gray tank top, and a red leather jacket.

"Who are you?" Dean narrowed his eyes at the suspicious girl.

"Well, right now I'm soaked." She blew air out of her mouth trying to get a stray strand of hair out of her face.

"Very funny." Dean eyed the pretty girl as she wiped her face.

"My guess is that you're a Hunter as well and you're going after these asshats that keep abducting people?" She stared at Dean with her ice blue eyes, waiting for him to answer.

"How did you know that?" Dean asked her, looking around for the gun he dropped during the struggle. She smiled as she put her hands on her hips.

"Because that's why I'm here. I'm Amy." She held out her hand as Dean stood up from grabbing his gun. After examining her, he guessed he could trust her.

"Dean. My brother was taken." Her ruby red lips were pressed in a straight line as she seemed annoyed.

"Really tall with girl hair?" She questioned him. Dean nodded in response, slightly smiling at the comment about Sam's long hair. Before he had a chance to speak, voices were heard around the corner. Dean quickly switched off his flashlight as he and Amy hid behind the metal barrels that were conveniently stacked by the wall. Two guys came walking by, talking to one another.

"Yeah, we have Sam Winchester. Dean will be here soon to save him and then we will have them both. This was too easy." Amy's head snapped toward Dean, but he didn't notice. He watched as the two demons walked around the other corner, chatting about how they are going to get both him and Sam. When they were gone, Amy scooted far away from Dean. He sniffed his arms in confusion.

"What, do I smell or something?" He asked her. She shook her head.

"I thought you were a myth. You're really Dean Winchester? The older brother that helped to stop the apocalypse?" Dean gave a low chuckled as he nodded.

"The one and only. Now, I gotta go save my brother, you coming with me?" He held out a hand to her. Amy was hesitant, but took his hand and he helped her to her feet. This was going to be quite the adventure!

Amy watched the man in front of her. She watched the way he walked. Well, more like stalked. Her breath caught in her throat when she almost walked into him as he stopped abruptly. He pushed her against the wall as he leaned back, trying not to be spotted. Her breath caught in her throat when he put his hand on her to push her back. They both let out breaths as they saw the shadows go down a separate corridor. Amy shook her head. She was usually cool under situations like this... but it wasn't everyday that you met a legend!

"Get a grip, Amy!" She mentally yelled at herself. She had a job to do and she will not be able to succeed if she has her eyes all over Dean Winchester. The very same Dean Winchester that if you would have told her about just 10 minutes ago, she would have laughed in your face and told you he wasn't real. She owed a lot of people apologies. So Sam and Dean Winchester were real people. Castiel is a real angel. Amy wondered how many more myths/legends were real. She came back to reality just as they rounded the corner. They both stopped and listened to what sounded like a muffled voice. Dean and Amy both pressed their ears against the door to hear better.

"Dean may be an idiot, but he wouldn't walk in here without backup." Dean raised his eyebrows at Amy and gave her a half smile. Her heart thudded in her ears, making it difficult to hear the guy on the other side of the door. Dean heard a familiar British accent.

"That may be true, but I have my boys on the prowl. I do not underestimate you guys, I simply.." He paused. Dean's eyebrows narrowed together as he concentrated and pressed his ear harder against the door, trying to hear better.

"I want to make a deal. When your big brother gets here, we will talk. Until then, I don't need your mouth blabbering away!" Dean's stomach sank when he heard the loud thud of something hitting something else. The feeling in his gut told him that Sam was the one hit and that he would need to be tended to. He cursed silently, upset that he didn't find Sam sooner. His one job was to protect Sammy, but he always seemed to mess it up.

**A few minutes before**

Sam awoke to fuzzy vision and a gnawing pain in the back of his head. He thought back to what had happened. _He remembered being slightly upset about Blair. She said she would explain everything to him, but she ditched the hospital with her sister, LJ, before Sam could get to her. With LJ, Blair will most likely be wiped off the face of the planet until things cool down. That was his guess anyway. Dean wouldn't stop bugging him to talk and that was the last thing Sam wanted to do at that moment. He decided to use the restroom to get some time away from Dean. He walked in and headed straight for the sink. He splashed water on his face when movement in the mirror caught his eye. He looked over his shoulder and saw nothing. Turning around in a circle, Sam still saw nothing. He went back to the cool water, thinking it was just his imagination, when he was hit on the back of the head. Before he blacked out, he remembered two black eyes staring back at him._ Sam went to rub his head when he realized he was tied to a chair. He struggled against it, only to be burned by the rope. He looked up and saw Crowley walking toward him.

"I should have known you were behind this. Why won't you ever just leave us alone!?" His voice echoed throughout the room, making his head pound harder. He squeezed his eyes shut to try to stop the room from spinning. He felt as though he was going to puke.

"Agh!" He tried to hold back, but could not as the bile overwhelmed him. He hasn't eaten for a few days, making his stomach work to throw up acid from his body. He leaned to the side so nothing got onto his clothes.

"That is... unpleasant. Sorry lad." Sam glared up at Crowley, who was blurry. The room was still spinning as Sam let his head fall down.

"What do you want Crowley?" Sam asked, keeping his voice from growing too loud and causing more pain to himself.

"Right now, I'm waiting for my little demons to capture your idiot brother!" Sam knew his brother was on his way and knew that no matter what, they would get out of this. Maybe this time, they would actually kill this piece of shit who causes them nothing but pain and misery.

"Dean may be an idiot, but he wouldn't walk in here without backup." Sam spit trying to get the disgusting taste from his mouth.

"I want to make a deal. When your big brother gets here, we will talk. Until then, I don't need your mouth blabbering away!" Crowley picked up something long and metal and swung at Sam's head, making contact. Sam yelled as he was struck and quickly fell into unconsciousness. He tried to fight it at first, but welcomed the darkness where the pain would disappear for a while. When he awoke, a pretty blonde was holding his face in her hands and had a concerned look on her face. She jumped when his eyes opened, but quickly regained her posture. She sent a look toward the other side of the room where Sam could hear struggling.

"Hey, Sam? Please tell me you understand me?" Her cool blue eyes seemed to stare into Sam's soul. Pity was dominant on he face as she struggled to cut the rope restricting Sam. A loud bang was heard followed by a bright light, making Sam shut his eyes. His head was pounding worse than before and he just wanted to go to a dark, quiet room. When the ropes were cut, Sam fell forward unable to hold himself up. His stomach lurched at the sudden movement, causing bile to once again come flowing out. The pretty blonde jumped back in disgust.

"Gah!" She exclaimed, her face twisted into a frown. Sam glanced up at her with confusion when a big object was thrown across the room and on top of her.

"Dean, you cannot possibly think bringing a girl here could possibly help you save your brother. She is pathetic and weak." Crowley pushed Dean off the girl and grabbed her by her throat. He held her above his head and watched as she writhed in his grip. A smile spread across his face as he continued to watch the girl.

"Hmm, she could be interesting to play with."

"Dude, that's gross!" Dean exclaimed, getting to his feet. He glared at Crowley who rolled his eyes in response.

"Always got your mind in the gutter, Squirrel?" He dropped the girl who collapsed on the ground, struggling to catch her breath. Sam's vision was blurred as he tried to get up, but fell back to the seat when he felt like he was going to throw up once again. Crowley was at Dean's side with a snap of his fingers and threw Dean once again to the other side of the room.

"Sam, c'mon. We have to leave." The girl grabbed Sam's hand and pulled him to his feet as Crowley walked after Dean.

"Dean." Sam managed without the bile rising. Quickly walking out the door the girl flashed a smile at Sam.

"Don't worry about him, he will be alright."


	2. Chapter 2

Dean looked toward Amy. Her face was twisted in horror as she pulled away from the door. With a sigh, Dean pulled away from the door.

"You alright sweetcheeks?" He asked her, kneeling beside her. She nodded at him, slightly blushing.

"He must have hit Sam with a-" Her sentence was cut short when she spotted two shadows around the corner. Dean took out a knife that he kept at his side and squatted low in front of her. He pushed her back so she wouldn't be seen right away and got ready for the attack. The minute the two rounded the corner, Dean sprang into action. He sliced the first one's throat with ease and went for the second one, only to have the knife knocked out of his hands. The demon pushed him against the wall and began to punch him in the stomach. Dean coughed and attempted to get away from the blows he was receiving. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the girl crawl over to where the knife had been knocked away and pick it up.

"You guys never learn, do you?" The demon asked, giving Dean an elbow to the face. Dean's vision went black for a moment before he looked at the demon and smiled.

"Why are you laughing?" He was asked. Dean motioned behind the demon with his head.

"Because you're a little bitch." Amy thrust the knife into the demons back, making him flash a dark orange. His mouth was opened in a surprised look as she pulled the knife out. He fell to the ground, limp and dead.

"Nice one. Thank you." Dean grabbed the knife and turned only to be face to face with Crowley. Crowley began clapping his hands as he smiled at the elder Winchester.

"How did you manage to do that? Do you have another helper with you?" Crowley questioned, looking around Dean. Dean felt a sinking feeling in his gut, hoping that Crowley didn't spot Amy. Dean looked into the room and spotted Sam with a huge gash on the side of his head, bleeding profusely. He rushed toward his brother who was tied to a chair only to be thrown across the room by Crowley.

"I can't let you do that. C'mon Dean, I have a proposition for you!" Crowley walked up to Dean who was wiping blood from his mouth.

"Bite me." Dean jumped to his feet, ready fro Crowley to attack him again.

"You are stubborn. I just want to have a little talk with you." Crowley began to walk toward Dean who got in a defensive stance. He held out the demon knife, ready to slash at the King of Hell. Crowley shook his head at Dean and held his hands up.

"I do not want to hurt you. Put the knife down so we can talk like adults."

"Screw you, Crowley." Dean lunged toward Crowley, catching him off guard and managing to plunge the knife into Crowley's arm.

"You little twit!" Crowley yanked the knife from his arm and threw in on the ground with a loud clatter. He grabbed Dean by his jacket and threw him against the far wall. Dean hit the wall with a loud smack. He shook his head to clear his vision. He felt himself being lifted to his feet and pushed against the wall. Crowley looked him in the eye, anger written all over his face.

"I just wanted to talk to you. But nooo!" Crowley punched Dean full force in the face, making Dean sputter. He spit blood on the King's face, making his anger boil. Dean looked across the room to see Amy holding the demon knife and cutting the ropes from Sam. Crowley then proceeded to throw Dean in that direction, making him land on Amy. Luckily, the knife was not in her hands at that time. She must have dropped it when Dean crashed into her.

"Dean, you cannot possibly think bringing a girl here could possibly help you save your brother. She is pathetic and weak." He watched helplessly as Crowley grabbed her by her throat and lifted her off her feet. Dean saw the color drain from her face as she kicked her feet trying to get away from the man that was choking the life out of her. Crowley smiled at the girl.

"Hmm, she could be interesting to play with."

"Dude, that's gross!" Dean got to his feet as images of Crowley and Amy raced around in his mind. He shuddered at the thought of Crowley touching this innocent girl. Well, as innocent as he and Sam anyway.

"Always got your mind in the gutter, Squirrel?" He drops Amy and stares at the elder Winchester. With a snap of his fingers, he is right next to Dean. He mouths the word "Now" at her and she nods, getting to her feet. He watches as she helps Sam to escape. She winks at him before she disappears around the corner.

"If you wanted to talk, why did you have to kidnap Sam?" Dean asked Crowley, taking a step back.

"You never would have listened to me." Crowley said nonchalantly, closing the space between him and Dean. Dean shrugged.

"You're right. I'm still not listening." He broke out his lighter and lit what looked to be dynamite. After it went off, it was apparent that it was a spell of some sort to banish all demons.

"I should have used that to begin with." Dean climbed over the rubble of the fight and stumbled out the door to his waiting Impala and brother. There would be a lot of explaining to do, but he did not feel like talking. He decided that Amy would handle the explaining part as he walked out of the abandoned warehouse to his car.

He got outside and saw his Baby running and ready to go. Dean was holding his left arm close to his body as he began to walk to the car. He saw Sam with his head wrapped in some kind of cloth leaning against the passenger door. He got to the driver side door and was about to hop in when he heard a twig snap behind him. He quickly turned and saw that Crowley was holding Amy.

"Now Squirrel, that was not very nice." Crowley twisted his face in what looked to be a smile, but was full of evil and mischievous intent. Dean sighed, wishing things could just be easy for once. Amy had fear written all over her face as Crowley pushed her closer.

"Dean, just go. I'll be fine. Sam needs immediate help." Amy sent a fake smile toward Dean, who just hours earlier had no idea he even existed.

"Amy, I can't leave you with him." Dean pulled out the knife and got into a stance that said he was ready for anything.

"You always have to be the hero, don't you Dean? Why can't you just leave her?" Crowley jerked Amy, making her cry out. Before Dean knew it, Amy had gotten away from Crowley and gave him a roundhouse kick to the face.

"Get in the car and drive!" She yelled at Dean, who immediately obeyed. Crowley was on the ground wiping his mouth when Dean pressed the accelerator. Another kick from Amy and Crowley was passed out. Amy jumped into the moving car as Dean peeled out of the creepy place.

"Where did you learn how to do that?" Dean asked her, speeding down back roads to get Sammy to a hospital, and fast. Amy was putting pressure on the gashes on his head to try to stop the bleeding, but it was not working that well.

"Dean, please tell me we are close because I don't know how much longer he has... These wounds are deep and pretty bad!" Dean pressed the accelerator harder, determined to get help for his little brother. It was his job to protect him, no matter what! A large sign could be seen in the distance. As Dean got closer, he noticed it was a sign for a trauma center. Perfect! Dean yanked the steering wheel to the right, making a sharp turn. Amy was thrown across the back seat and gave Dean a stink eye. He smiled an apology in the rear view mirror as he pulled to a stop in front of the double doors. He and Amy jumped out of the car and raced to Sam's side. After getting him out of the car, they shouted to the receptionist who was already on her feet. Within minutes Sam was on a gurney and headed to the examination room. Dean and Amy were not permitted to go with, making Dean extremely upset. With his hands on his head, Dean began to pace. Amy sat down shyly, not knowing how to be of any help. She usually never worked with others and did not know how to respond to emotional people. She watched the Hunter pace back and forth, looking at the door every 5 minutes.

"Dean, pacing is not going to help your brother. You should get some rest." If looks could kill, Amy would be dead on the spot.

"You don't understand. There is nothing, NOTHING, I would put before my brother. It is my responsibility to watch over him, to keep him safe, but I always seem to fuck it up!" Tears were streaming down his face, something you rarely ever see. Amy jumped to her feet as the Hunter began to shudder. She wrapped her arms around him and forced him to sit down. Rocking him back and forth like her father did to her when she was a scared little child, Amy began to hum soothing tunes. Soon, Dean's body had stopped shuddering and he had relaxed slightly.

"Dean, there is no way you could have gotten to him in time. After everything I have heard about you and your brother, I am sure he will make it through this. This is just a slight bump in the road, trust me. He will be fine." Her low voice was soft and sweet. She began to rub his side when her hand touched something thick and wet. As she pulled her hand away, she noticed it was covered in blood. It wasn't the blood from Sam, it was Dean's. This realization made her heart skip a beat. Dean's breathing slowed way down making Amy worry more. She did not want to wake him seeing as he is quite hostile.

"Pssst. Hey, receptionist?" She whispered loudly trying to get the girl's attention. The receptionist looked up and Amy hastily waved her over.

"How can I help you dearie?" She bent over when Amy moved her hand from the spot on Dean.

"Oh my, I will get someone here right away." The little old lady hurried back to her desk and called someone on her phone. A few seconds after she hung up, two big men came through the door with another empty gurney. They loaded the unconscious Dean onto it effortlessly. Amy began to follow when one man shook his head. Feeling discouraged and now very alone, Amy decided to go to the restroom to wash the blood from her hands. When she looked into the bathroom, she examined her face. Her cool blue eyes were red from straining and crying. Her cheeks were swollen slightly from the crying. She saw the streaks from tears running down her cheeks. Amy splashed her face, not liking what she saw in the mirror. With a sigh, she dried her face and walked out of the restroom, running her fingers through her long, tangled blonde hair. She got to the waiting room just as a man in a long white coat walked through the door.

"Are you the girl that came with the two injured males?" He asked her, eyes intent like a lion watching its prey. She nodded slightly, suspicious of this man. He put his hand on her shoulder and motioned for her to follow him through the doors. While they were walking down the empty corridor, Amy got an eerie feeling in her gut, but decided that it was just her social awkwardness.

"Your friend with the side wound has been stabilized. He lost a lot of blood, but after some bed rest he should be fine." The doctor led her to a room that held Dean. She saw him laying in bed, still asleep.

"He needed a couple stitched, but will be better in no time at all." Amy smiled at the guy laying in the bed before her. She patted his hand, happy she was able to meet him.

"The other young man, well he is another story." Amy snapped her head to look at the doctor.

"What do you mean?" She asked him, narrowing her eyes. The doctor stepped back and swallowed hard.

"Uh well, the injury to his uh.. to his head was quite severe. He will be lucky to wake up." Amy pushed the doctor against the wall.

"You better be sure he wakes up or I am coming for you!" Her voice was low and menacing. The doctor gave her a nod before hastily walking out the door.

"Wow, you are one badass chick." Hearing Dean's unexpected voice made Amy jump. She looked back at him and saw the sadness reflected in his eyes. Amy would find a way to make sure Sam was okay, no matter what.


	3. Chapter 3

Dean awoke to being in a bed. His head felt like mush as he tried to sit up. He fell back on the bed and blinked his eyes a few times to stop the room from spinning. The smell in the room told him he was at a hospital. He took a deep breath as he mentally examined his body. He started from his toes, wiggling them to make sure they were alright. He was able to move both of his legs with ease. He tried to sit up again and felt a slight pain at his side. Peeling off the blanket and the hospital gown, Dean examined his side. There were 10 stitches along his left side just under his ribs. He began to think back to what happened when he heard voices in the hallway. Wanting to know what they were talking about, Dean laid back and pretended to still be asleep.

"Uh well, the injury to his uh.. to his head was quite severe. He will be lucky to wake up." Dean heard a male voice say. He heard a loud thump of someone being pushed against the wall. He opened his right eye slightly to see the Hunter girl he met earlier pushing a doctor looking man twice her size against the wall. He fought back the urge to smile.

"You better be sure he wakes up or I am coming for you!" Her voice was low and menacing. Dean heard the doctor make a hasty escape and the girl give a deep sigh. Dean stared at her backside, looking at the blonde hair that cascaded down her back.

"Wow, you are one badass chick." He chuckled when she turned and jumped. Her cool blue eyes were wide for a moment before she walked over to him. Dean thought back to what the doctor had said. He must have been talking about Sammy. Sadness overcame Dean as the smile fell from his lips. Amy patted his hand.

"Dean, no matter what it takes, I will make sure Sam gets well." She seemed so confident. So sure of herself. He was about to say something when a short old lady knocked on the door. Amy turned and looked at the lady.

"I'm sorry to bother you dearie, but you will have to move your car or else it will be totaled from the ambulances." The lady walked out, leaving a scared look on Dean's face. The only thing he loved other than Sam was his '67 Chevy Impala. Amy smiled at him.

"I understand how much cars mean to guys. I will go park her and make sure she is safe from harm." Dean nodded at Amy, knowing that he would not be permitted to leave to make sure Baby was safe.

Amy was walking back to Dean's room when the receptionist tapped her on her shoulder. Amy stopped and smiled at the lady.

"Is there something I can help you with?" She asked the lady, unsure of what was going on. She put her hand on the butt of the gun behind her back.

"I think the doctor is a monster." The lady whispers to Amy. Amy blinks her eyes in shock and cocks her head to the side. She had no idea how to handle this situation because she had never been in one like this before.

"Uhh what do you mean?" She asked, her voice cracking slightly. The old lady rolled her eyes.

"I mean, he cut himself and his blood was not red. It was black." Amy's heart began to pound right out of her chest. Her stomach dropped to her knees. She leaned against the wall, unsure of how to take the news that the doctor is a leviathan.

"Why are you telling me this?" Amy asked the receptionist while leaning against the wall. The lady gave her a small smile.

"I know that you're a Hunter. Those boys are as well. My late husband was one, although I never was dearie. I know the signs." Amy let out a sigh of relief.

"Why aren't you running then?" Amy asked the lady, confusion filling her head.

"I have lived my life. I just want to see Charles again." The lady patted Amy's arm before walking away. After a few feet, she turned around.

"Oh, and the boy with the head trauma is in the room around the corner to your immediate right. Take care dearie." The lady said before disappearing behind the doors to the waiting room. Amy sent out a silent thanks to whoever would listen and headed to the room where the receptionist had told her Sam was. She cautiously stepped into the room and saw the younger Winchester laying on the bed motionless. Her heart sank when she saw how small this huge man looked. She sat next to him and patted his hand.

"I will get you out of this. I don't know how, but I will!" Amy was determined to not let this legend down. She got up to leave when she heard a low buzzing coming from across the room. Her curiosity got the best of her and she tiptoed to the other side of Sam where she found a bag of the stuff he was wearing and what was in his pockets when he arrived. She dug into the bottom and pulled out an expensive cell phone. It was vibrating with a call from someone named Blair.

"H-hello?" Amy whispered, answering the phone."

"Uh yeah is Sam there? Or Dean? I need to talk to them right away." It was a girl who sounded panicked. Amy decided to take the phone to Dean, seeing as the girl mentioned his name.

"Um, yeah just.. Just a second." Amy slipped out of Sam's room and hastily walked toward Dean's room when she ran into the doctor coming out of another patient's room. Now knowing that he wasn't human, Amy was struck with the feeling of fear. Taking a deep breath, she glared at him and went around him, hoping he wouldn't say anything. No such luck.

"Listen, I will do everything in my power to help your friend." Amy rolled her eyes and walked into Dean's room and shut the door. By the time she got there, she was breathless and began to freak slightly. Dean sent her a look of concern, but she waved it off.

"Um, some girl with the caller ID of Blair called Sam. She says it's important." Amy gave an unsure smile to Dean while she held the phone out to him. Dean grabbed it from her and held it to his ear.

"Blair? What's wrong? Where are you?" Amy couldn't make out what the girl on the other line was saying, but she could tell that the girl was freaking out. Dean's face contorted to concern and fear.

"Mercy hospital? That is a day's drive from where we are now and Sam is not in a uh... Sam is incapacitated at the moment and will be for a while." Dean's voice hitched up when he said Sam's name. Amy tried to get his attention, but he avoided eye contact with her.

"Listen LJ, we will try our best to get there ASAP but you have to tell Blair to calm down. Just, keep her calm and look stuff up on the internet if possible. I really have never been in this situation before." Dean looked like he was blushing. Amy examined the man in front of her. She was guessing he didn't blush easily and was perturbed at his reaction. He hung up and rubbed his eyes. With a sigh, he looked at Amy.

"Go get the doc. We are leaving this place." Amy fidgeted in her seat and averted Dean's look of suspicion.

"Amy, what's wrong?" Dean sat up, groaning slightly at the tug of the stitches.

"Uh well... The doctor is umm.." At that moment the doctor walked into the room as if on cue. Amy glanced at him warily while she retreated to the corner of the room. She never liked doctors in general and just the fact that this one was a monster did not help her at all. Dean looked at the girl in the corner and his suspicion grew.

"Now John, we need to talk about that guy you brought in here. The doctor sent a glance toward Amy.

"But I think your friend should step out of the room." Dean nodded to Amy who reluctantly left. Before she did, she turned and looked at Dean.

"Monster." She mouthed to Dean. Before the door closed, she saw the looked of confusion and shock register on Dean's face. Amy hurried to Sam's room to check on him. When she got there, Sam was not in his bed.


	4. Chapter 4

Amy glanced around the room warily, scared that Sam would mistake her as a monster. She was not sure if he remembered that she helped him. As she inched closer to his bed, the door closed behind her, making her jump. There was nobody there which freaked her out even more.

"Okay, breathe Amy. You have been on hunts like this before." Amy told herself aloud. She took a couple deep breaths before looking around again. The lights went out making Amy push her back against the wall so nothing could sneak up on her. When the lights came back on Sam was standing over her staring at her intensely. She now understood why all the monsters wanted these boys; they are scary and intimidating!

"W-who are you?" Sam stammered. At closer examination, Amy could see that he was about to fall over.

"M-my name is Amy. I helped you to get here. Crowley hit you and-"

"Shut up. Where is Dean?" He pushed her delicate body against the wall with force, knocking the breath right out of her.

"Um, he is in his r-room with the d-d-doctor. I think the doc is a m-m-monster." Amy hasn't stammered that bad since her dad was murdered. Sam pressed his hand against his head and went to the door. Amy grabbed his hand to stop him making him turn around. He could easily break her in half, but she didn't care at the moment.

"Listen Sam, we need to get Dean and get to the Impala. I think that a friend of yours is in trouble and we need to get as far away from here as possible." Sam nodded and grabbed the doorknob. As soon as he turned it, a loud thud was heard. Amy knew it was from Dean's room and she pushed past Sam. Sam was close behind her, even with a dented skull. The door was yanked open by Dean in the hospital gown. His eyes were wide as he ran right into Amy.

"Sam?" He was shocked to see his brother walking. Before anyone could speak, Dean turned back and looked at the doctor whose head was halfway cut off. It was hanging on the neck just slightly and the black goo was spurting all over the room. Dean grabbed Sam's arm and threw it over his shoulder. Sam happily leaned on his brother as Amy led the way outside. She regretted parking so far now that they needed the car. When they got there, Dean put Sam in the back and hopping in the passenger seat, surprising Amy.

"But, I'm not a good driver!" She protested. Dean looked back at the entrance of the hospital to see the leviathan doctor headed their way.  
"I don't care! Just drive!" He shouted at her, making her cringe. She jumped into the car and almost hit another while backing up. The doctor leviathan was standing in the middle of the way, blocking the exit.

"Here goes nothing!" Amy exclaimed as she pressed the accelerator to the ground. She hit the monster making black goo spread on the windshield. A loud thud was heard on the roof of the car, then Amy saw a figure fall behind them. She kept going and was soon on the road away from the fright of the hospital.

"Okay, now just follow this road until I tell you to turn." Dean commanded, then turned to look at Sam who had his eyes shut tight in pain.

"Hang in there Sammy. Hey, remember how worried you were about Blair and LJ?" Dean asked him, obviously trying to take Sam's mind off the pain. Sam opened his eyes slightly.

"Uh yeah."

"Well, I got a call from LJ just a few minutes before I was attacked. Well, you got a call... whatever." Sam kept silent, waiting for his brother to move on and get to the point.

"Well, Blair has been having contractions and they think the baby may be on its way." Dean gave Sam the best smile he could manage. Amy saw Sam's shocked expression in the mirror and she shared it as well. No wonder the girl was freaking out.

"Sammy? You doing alright?" Dean asked, reaching for his brother's hand. Sam groaned in pain as his body began to shudder. Dean patted his little brother's hand and pulled up the bag of clothes that were under the seat. He handed it to Sam.

"Get some rest. It's going to take some time to get there." Sam nodded and put the bag under his head as he got comfortable. Dean turned on some low classic music and leaned back in his seat.

"A baby?" Amy couldn't hold back any longer. Dean chuckled slightly.

"Long story short, a girl we met and saved almost a year ago is having a baby. We met her sister first and well we became friends. I guess." Dean closed his eyes. Amy was still confused.

"Wait, so is that where we are headed now?"

"Uh huh." Dean began to grow tired.

"Uh, where will I be turning?" Amy asked him, hoping he didn't get to annoyed with her. She had been alone all her life and grew used to it... but for some reason, she didn't want to leave these two guys that she heard so many stories about. She never even thought they were real, yet here she was wanting to spend every minute she could with them. With a sigh, Dean explained to her the roads to go on and then fell into a deep sleep. Amy was nervous. What if these girls didn't like her? Were they Hunters as well? What if they thought she wasn't to be trusted and turned the guys against her? Amy sighed. She never worried about what people thought of her before and did not understand why she was feeling like a teenage girl again. She decided that she just needed to take a deep breath and relax. Whether the girls liked her or not, she was not going to let that get to her. She thought back to what her dad had told her the first day of high school.

"_Don't let the fear of striking out keep you from playing the game._" She lived by that saying. But secretly, she hoped that the girls would like her.

Dean got to the hospital and had to practically drag Sam alongside him.

"Sammy, as much as I am against hospitals I think you should-"

"I'm fine Dean." Sam pushed away from his brother and held onto the wall instead. Dean sent his little brother a disapproving look, but he didn't force him into anything. Dean learned long ago that forcing Sam to do something he did not want to do only made him get hostile. He looked over to his side and saw Amy nervously fidgeting with her fingers. He leaned over to her and whispered in her ear.

"You doing okay?" She jumped and looked at him. She widened her cool blue eyes and smiled.

"I'm uh... I'm doing fine." Dean was not an idiot. He knew how girls worried about what other girls thought of them. He put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close.

"Amy, relax. I am sure they are going to love you." Amy blushed slightly at the compliment and longed for Dean's touch when he pulled away. Why was she so obsessed with this guy? He is probably more fucked up than her! Amy was lost in her thoughts when she heard the scream and realized she was standing in the doorway of a patient's room. There was a girl with short-ish black hair in the hospital bed and another black hair girl holding her hand. There was a doctor holding something in a blanket and looked up, confused. Sam fell into the chair next to the door and put his head in his hands. Dean quickly averted his eyes.

"I think I'm gonna be sick!" He exclaimed, leaning on the door frame. Amy smiled in spite of herself, but stopped when the girl approached her. She grabbed her shoulder and led her out of the room. Her grip was strong on Amy's arm and was sort of painful. Dean saw his chance to leave the room and happily took it.

"LJ, before you do something stupid, this is a friend of ours. Her name is Amy. She helped me to find Sam and save his ass." Dean still looked to be a bit woozy and was leaning against the wall.

"You're sure she is safe?" LJ asked, looking the blonde up and down. Amy rolls her eyes.

"I'm fine, sugar." Amy put her hands on her hips and looked LJ up and down. Dean's eyes widened in hope of a girl fight. LJ stared at the girl and curled her hands into fists.

"LJ? Come see him!" Dean looked up and walked into the room. Sam was holding the little bundle in his arms and smiling. Dean held back, unsure of how to feel. Blair sent a smile his way.

"Hey Dean." Blair's voice was soft and slightly hoarse. Dean smiled at her and sent a nod her way. When Amy saw Sam holding the baby and smiling, she couldn't help but smile back. She looked over to LJ who was next to her, also smiling.

"LJ right?" Amy asked, deciding to not jump to conclusions. This cheek seemed like a complete bitch, but it was only a first impression.

"Yeah. Angie?" Amy chuckled slightly and shook her head.

"Amy. So don't get offended if I am wrong, but is the baby..." Amy looked at Sam again who was now handing the baby to Blair. LJ's eyes widened.

"Oh no. No no nooo!" She laughed, making Amy blush. She put a hand on Amy's back.

"It is a looooong story. But that does not matter at the moment. Anyway, the baby is not Sam's. Or Dean's." Amy nodded an okay and sat at the chair.

"Sam, you okay?" Blair asked, looking worriedly at him. He was slouching against the wall holding his head in pain. Dean was reminded of the time when Cas broke the wall in Sam's head. Dean was at his brother's side in less than a fraction of a second. Amy ran out to get a doctor while Dean helped Sam to lay on the floor.

"It's okay Sammy. I'm here for you. I'm here Sam." Dean was kneeling next to Sam, assuring his little brother that everything was going to be okay. LJ was on the other side of Sam, stroking his arm. People rushed into the room and pulled Dean off. He fought, even punched someone in the face. He couldn't help Sammy if he wasn't with him! Amy and LJ pushed Dean against the wall. There was no way he would hurt a girl if she wasn't a monster. The doctors encouraged-more like forced-the girls to get Dean out of the room. He was stressing Blair out, which was the last thing she needed after giving birth. Dean took a deep breath.

"It's my responsibility to take care of him." Dean looked at Amy with pleading eyes. The last time someone looked at her like that was when her dad begged her to kill him. Amy pushed the painful memory away to the back of her mind so she could focus on the task at hand.

"Dean, I understand that you would do anything for your brother. Right now, the best thing you can do is to let the doctors handle this. I promise you, these people here are not monsters. I made sure of that when I 'accidentally' spilled some borax cleaner." Dean smiled slightly at the fact that Amy tested the doctor without anyone realizing it. LJ patted Dean on the shoulder.

"You okay now? Can I go check on Blair and uh her baby?" Amy sent a suspicious look toward LJ. LJ avoided eye contact and patted Dean's knee.

"I'll let you know anything that happens, Hot Rod." LJ quickly walked off leaving Amy and Dean alone.

"Amy, I need to get in there and see Sam. You don't understand that-"

"Shut up. You are the last person to tell me that I don't understand. You do not even know me!" Amy jumped to her feet and began to run out when a hand caught her arm. She turned and Dean was right there.

"I'm sorry if I offended you. I need you... to go check on him." Dean glared at the nurse standing guard at the door. Dean was not allowed back there due to his erratic behavior. Amy rolled her eyes and pointed to the chair.

"Sit there. Don't move." She commanded. Dean scoffed at her.

"You do not tell me what to do." He towered over her, trying to make her intimidated. She pushed him away.

"Dude, back up. Do not get in my personal space. Do you want me to check on Sammy or not?" Dean glared at the girl in front of him. She was starting to get on his nerves.

"It's Sam to you." He said coldly and turned his back on her. Amy let out an annoyed breath. Was he always this difficult to get along with? She walked back into where they took Sam and peaked around the corner. Sam was looking at his hands. He slowly began to look around the room when his eyes stopped on Amy.

"Hi Sam. How's your head?" She asked shyly, slowly approaching the man. He stared at her warily, unsure of whether he could trust her or not. She was pretty. She looked like Ruby when he first met her. Amy smiled at him and pulled a chair up not too close to scare him, but not to far away to let him know she was frightened of him.

"Long story short, Dean and I teamed up to save you. We didn't get to you in time, clearly because if we did... well you wouldn't be here if we did." Amy started fidgeting with her hands. Sam decided that if Dean trusted her, he should be able to as well.

"Can you.. Can you dim the lights p-p-please?" He stuttered. Amy got up and turned the lights down low. When she sat back down, Sam began to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Amy asked defensively. Sam let his head fall back on the pillow. He stopped laughing, but was smiling slightly.

"I uh. I think.." Sam began to chuckle again. "I think the meds are kicking in. I feel awesome!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Warning, you may want tissues. Or not, but I was choked up writing some of this. Maybe because I know how much the brothers care for one another. anyway, carry on!**

Dean began to pace. Amy should have been out by now. Did something happen? Dean began to walk to the door when Amy came out smiling. She said something to the nurse who looked at Dean, then nodded and went into the back corridor. Amy looked at Dean and motioned with her hand for him to follow her. He was slightly confused, but followed her to a far room. In it he saw Sam sitting up staring at the wall and smiling.

"Hey Sammy. How ya feeling?" Dean pulled up a chair and sat next to his brother. Sam looked at Dean with a confused look.

"Dean, where am I?" Sam asked his brother. Amy felt like she should leave the brothers to talk without her. Who was she to interrupt family time? Dean was too focused on Sam to notice her leaving.

"We are in Tahoe, Nevada. At the uh.. at the hospital." Sam reached for Dean. Dean grabbed his little brother's hand.

"Sam, you are going to be alright. I am so sorry." Dean felt so guilty for his brother's injuries. He felt like he was responsible. Sam's face went from smiling to straight that Dean was confused for a second.

"Dean!" Sam's eyes were opened wide, revealing their color. They were a gray-green. Dean squeezed Sam's hand to assure him he was alright. Sam yanked on Dean's arm, practically pulling him onto the bed.

"Sam, what's wrong?" Dean began to look around the room. Tears filled Sam's eyes, threatening to spill out. Dean shook his head, not wanting to see his little brother cry.

"It's not your fault. You're my brother, I love you. No matter what happens, you will always be my big brother and my best friend." A lump formed in Dean's throat as tears began to well up in his eyes.

"Sammy, why are you talking like that? I'm gonna get you out of this!" Tears fell from Sam's eyes as he blinked. With a deep breath, Sam pulled his brother in for a hug.

"Jerk." Sam whispered into Dean's ear. Dean shook his head violently, not wanting to accept what he was sure was happening. Sam's eyes were closed and his breathing began to slow.

"Sam, no! God dammit Sammy, stay with me! SAM!" Dean began to shake his brother. The last breath he took shook his entire body.  
"I need help in here! Somebody help me!" Dean screamed, not leaving Sam's side. He wiped the tears from his little brother's cheeks as doctors and nurses rushed into the room. A loud, long beep was heard as Dean was dragged from the room. Dean watched from the doorway as the doctor brought out a defibrillator.

"CLEAR!" The doctor shouted before putting the two machines to Sam's chest. Suddenly, a hand was on Dean's shoulder. He looked and saw LJ standing there, fear in her eyes. She looked to Sam and shook her head as tears fell from her eyes. She pulled Dean close to her into a tight hug. LJ looked into the room behind Dean and let out a breath of release when she saw the doctors smiling. The heart monitor was moving again and Sam was breathing. Dean looked behind him, but the doctors shook their heads. LJ understood that they did not know how long Sam was going to last and she pulled Dean away.

"LJ, no. I have to be here for him. No matter what, I cannot leave him!" Dean pulled away from her.

"Dean, I understand. Just come over here for a minute." She sat on the floor with her back leaning against the wall and patted the floor next to her.

"Dean, please sit with me." Knowing that there was no way the doctors would let him in there, Dean decided to sit next to his friend until the doctors left the room. LJ wiped the tears from Dean's cheeks.

"Dean, thank you for coming." She laid her head on Dean when Amy came skidding around the corner. LJ sent her a look. Amy looked toward Sam's room then back at LJ. LJ motioned to Dean next to her as if to say "I got this." Amy nodded and turned away. Dean looked at LJ, unsure of how to express the feelings he had. Nobody noticed that she was only a few feet away.

"I have watched him die before. I have never been there for him fast enough. I'm never there fast enough for him." Fresh tears glistened on Dean's cheeks. LJ just listened, unsure of what to say. She watched as three nurses left the room and headed down the corridor.

"I sold my soul the first time for him, and you know what? I would do it again. Sam was so mad when he found out; he tried everything to get me out of the deal. I'd sell my soul again just to be sure he was safe. Alive."

"That is stupid, Dean. Very stupid." Dean looked at the girl who was leaning on the wall.

"Sam is going to be just fine. He always is. Didn't he watch you die every day for over a hundred days in a row? Trust me, you both will always be fine because you're you. You do not know how many legends there are about you two. I never even believed you guys existed until I met you in that warehouse." Amy crossed her arms across her chest and stared at Dean who had a look of shock on his face.

"Amy, you-"

"Don't understand? You may think I don't understand you, but I do. Too well. You love your brother because you practically raised him. You have saved his life more times than you can remember. The very first night after that fire burned down your house, you promised him that you would always look after him. You gave up your childhood so he can have one. You protected him from the real world for as long as possible. Dean listen to me. I do understand. I have been in your position before, believe me. I would do anything to have-" Amy stopped herself. She closed her eyes tightly, holding back the tears.

"Dean. Sam will be alright. I promise you that much." Amy's voice shook as she took slow, deep breaths. LJ stared at the girl, unsure of how to feel. LJ finally caught Amy's eye, but Amy turned her back and walked away.

Blair was sitting in the room arguing with a nurse.

"Yo, he is _mine_. My baby! I have the right to freaking see my child!"

"I cannot let you see him right now. You need to sleep and-" Blair interrupted him.

"I. Do. Not. Care. You either get me my baby or I will get him myself." The nurse just nodded his head and hurried out the room. She almost ran into Amy who was making her way out to the waiting room.

"Umm, excuse me?" She heard a small, sweet voice come out of the room. She took a step back and looked in to see the reason she was even here in the first place. Well, one of the reasons. Amy looked around the empty corridor, unsure if this Blair girl even saw her when she first entered the room.

"Yes you, blondie." Amy saw the girl blush slightly as she called in the stranger.

"How is Sam? Have you checked on him?" Amy shook her head. She rarely talked to females unless she was threatening them or trying to pry information from them.

"Well uhh.. He sorta had to have those shock thingies because his heart stopped, but he is stable now." Blair's blue eyes widened in shock revealing light green specks in them. Amy shrank back. She probably should not have told this girl that, but she couldn't help herself. Before she could say anything else, a cold shiver ran down her spine. She whipped around and almost knocked the nurse on his ass while carrying a baby.

"Uh sorry." Amy went around the guy and rushed out of the room, unsure of where she was headed.

"Wait, where are you going?" Amy heard the girl call. She had no time to explain, all she knew was that when she got these feelings, something bad was about to happen. She skidded to a halt at Sam's room and looked inside to see an unconscious Sam laying on the bed. Quickly scanning her memory, Amy thought of where Dean and LJ could have gone. She turned around and ran smack into LJ and they both were knocked on their asses.

"Where's Dean?" They asked at the same time.

"I thought he was with you!" Amy exclaimed!

"He said he was going to find you!" LJ replied, getting to her feet. She and Amy shared a look and both took off to the parking lot where they saw the Impala pull out. LJ sighed and motioned for Amy to follow her. She then jumped into a new dark blue Mustang GT.

"Get in." LJ commanded and stared the car. Amy was in love with the car, but had no time to look it over since she was in a hurry to get Dean before he did anything stupid. LJ hit the steering wheel, cursing herself for letting him go alone. They easily caught up with him, but he clearly didn't want any of that and tried to shake them. He made drastic turns and tried everything to shake them, but LJ stayed right on his ass. Amy was holding onto the door and the dashboard for dear life. She hated roller-coasters and this felt exactly like one. LJ leaned over and began to rummage through the glove-box at over a hundred mph, making Amy freak out more.

"Both hands on the wheel!" She shrieked, breathing heavily. LJ smiled slightly, then pointed to the compartment.

"Get out my cell and call that son of a bitch!" She commanded, swerving to avoid a cone that Dean had hit. Just as Amy got the phone from the box, LJ slammed on the brakes and turned the wheel sharply. Amy braced herself for the impact she was sure to come. She felt the car as it was on two wheels and was shocked when there was no heavy impact.

"Why isn't this bastard called yet?" LJ snapped at Amy, again accelerating. This time, they were going the opposite direction. Amy called Dean, not surprised when he didn't answer.

"Shit!" LJ exclaimed as she again slammed on her brakes. Amy looked up and saw that Dean and the Impala had knocked something big in the road and there was no way around it. LJ cussed aloud as she jumped out of the car to get the thing out of the road. Amy followed her, wanting to be on solid ground once again. She felt as though she was going to puke. What the hell was Dean up to? She was shocked to get a call on the phone with the caller ID of Dean.

"Dean?"

"Where the hell did you take my car!?" He yelled through the phone, obviously steaming.

"What are you talking about? We have been chasing you down trying to get you to-" That was when Amy realized what just happened. Dean's car was stolen. After a long talk with Dean trying to get him to calm down, Amy and LJ made their way back to the hospital to a now scarier, fuming Dean.

"You let that sonuvabitch take Baby!?" He was clenching and unclenching his fists. LJ snuck away to check on Blair leaving Amy to calm down this Hunter she hardly knew.

"Listen, we thought it was you and-"

"I told you I wouldn't leave Sam!" He yelled, getting the attention of the hospital staff. Amy smiled shyly and pulled him into an empty room. After almost an hour of trying to get him to calm down, Amy finally got him to call someone about his car. LJ came in to "relieve Amy of duty" by telling her that Blair wanted to talk to her. Amy was nervous for some unknown reason. When she walked into the room, Blair was holding the little bundle and rocking it back and forth. A lump formed in Amy's throat and she would not go any closer than the doorway.

"Come on in. LJ tells me your name is Amy?" Amy grabs a chair and pulls it to the doorway, not wanting to get too close.

"I don't bite, sweetheart." Blair smiled at the wary Hunter as she held her bundle of joy. She smiled down at him.

"Only LJ knows, but I named him John. After their dad..." Blair blushed at the admission. Amy sent a fake smile to her, but eyed the child in Blair's arms.

"You want to hold him?" Amy shook her head.

"I'm not really a um.. I'm not a kid person." Blair tried to hide the hurt in her eyes, but Amy saw that the flash of offense in the young girl's eyes.

"It's a long, sad story that I would rather not explain." Amy said, trying to ease the hurt. Blair just nodded and shrugged.

"Everyone has their own opinions." Amy was about to speak when she heard a whisper in the hallway. She moved so that she could see out the door but nobody could see her and motioned for Blair to stay quiet. Amy saw two nurses whispering and they both kept warily glancing around. Amy grew suspicious and began to tiptoe out of the room when both nurses looked in her direction. She jumped back into the room, hoping she was not seen. After what seemed like an eternity, she chanced another look at the nurses and was shocked to see what was going on. She put the gun back behind her and crept back into the room, daring to get closer to Blair and her baby, John. Blair gave her a questioning look. Amy stifled a laugh and felt a smile spread across her face.

"Tell me!" Blair demanded, also smiling. Amy motioned out to the corridor with her head.

"There are two nurses going at it just down the hall. Something I thought only happened on television." Blair gave Amy a look of shock. They both burst out in laughter, but quickly stifled it so they didn't interrupt the 'couple'. Blair and Amy talked until they saw sunlight begin to shine through the window. A doctor knocked on the door and poked her head in.

"Hello. Um, I'm going to have to take John. And I think your friend should be waking up soon. Blair, if you want to get up and see if you can walk, feel free to do so." Blair reluctantly handed over John and stood up. Amy reached out to steady her and helped her to Sam's room.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, sorry I haven't been consistent. Been busy lately. Starting school and stuff. This is a short chapter, but I promise I will update as soon as possible. Hope you guys enjoy :) **

Dean was sitting with Sam, staring intently at his brother. He was mentally chanting "Wake up, Sammy." Blair gasped when she walked in the door, making Dean turn around. He quickly got to his feet and helped her to sit down since there was only one chair. Tears stung Blair's eyes as she saw the man who save her life from a burning fire, then again from a crazed crush. This all happened almost a year ago now. She was having flashbacks from then when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She stared at the hand for a few minutes until finally following it up to Dean. Dean had helped to drag her and her sister from the fire as well. She saw the tears that he would not let fall even though hers were flowing from her eyes like waterfalls. Sam was pale white, his face plastered in a peaceful look. His hair was matted to his forehead from sweating and he had scruff growing on his face. Blair had never seen Sam like this before and it broke her heart. LJ had wandered in from where ever she had been and leaned against the wall staring at Sam with sorrow filling her eyes. She already had cried herself dry. Amy grew tired of the sadness filling the room.

"Guys, he is not dead. Stop treating him like he is." Her voice echoed throughout the quiet room making everyone jump and turned to stare at her. She couldn't help herself.

"Seriously, he is breathing. Shit, I mean Dean has been through worse! He had a freaking out of body experience!" Shock filled expressions turned towards Dean.

""How did you know that?" He asked Amy, ignoring the two girls staring at him.

"Like I said, there are many stories about the Winchesters, and not just from other Hunters." Again, all eyes were on Amy, wondering how much she actually knew. She wasn't used to being the center of attention and was now starting to grow nervous with the eyes remaining on her.

"I uh... I also know that um.. Sam and you were in heaven. And uhh you guys were killed by two other Hunters. I still have no idea whether you got those sons of bitches, but umm..." She had no more words. By now, she was just sputtering.

"We never went after them." Everyone froze where they were, uncertain whether they were hearing things or not.

"Sammy!" Dean smiled at his little brother who was now awake. Words cannot describe the feeling Dean had at that moment. His little brother was safe, that is all that mattered. He patted Sam's hand and put on a smile for his brother.

"Why are you smiling so much, Dean? It's sorta creeping me out." Sam murmured, rolling his head back. Amy giggled at Sam's comment turning his attention towards her. Sam's eyes narrowed and his brows furrowed together.

"Who is she?" His voice was hostile and his heart monitor started to beep quickly. Dean looked at Amy, then back at his brother.

"That's Amy. She helped me to get you away from Crowley." Sam glared at the girl, making her begin to worry.

"Sam, what's wrong?" Dean asked, growing worried. He glanced back at Amy, unsure of what was going on with his brother.

"She is the one I've been seeing before I black out." Amy hustled over to Sam, making him flinch toward Dean.

"Sam, I would never hurt you. I never even thought the Winchesters were real until I met Dean."

"How did you meet Dean? Did you just run into him while hunting?" Sam was sitting up now, anger plastered on his face. Amy grew uncomfortable. She was not used to trying to get people to like her.

"Well, yeah. I have been working on this case where people have been going missing around the neighborhood and I found out another victim was taken. That ended up being you and I went to try to rescue you and ran into Dean while trying." Sam did not believe this girl. He seemed to pass out every time they were alone together. There was something off about this girl, he just couldn't quite put his finger on it. Blair spoke up then.

"Sam, we tested her. You weren't this against us when we first met." Amy's heart began to sink. Instead of feeling sadness, Amy began to grow angry. She knew she would do something stupid, so she left the building before she could. She was shocked when nobody followed her, making her anger increase. Amy tried breathing deeply, she tried to control her anger, but it just bubbled out of her. She turned and punched the nearest thing; her hand hit something that felt squishy and fleshy. Her eyes widened in fear as she looked up to meet the eyes of the person she just hit. Her heart began to beat faster as she started walking backwards, trying to escape.

"Amy-that is a cute name. Why did you change it? Did you think you could escape me forever?" His voice carried on the wind and seemed to wrap around her, paralyzing her.

"Cat got your tongue?" He asked, smiling at her. Amy felt her heart stop as her blood ran cold, immediately replacing all anger with fear.

"H-how did you find m-me?" The guy sighed as he grabbed her shoulder. He tried to direct her to follow him, but she refused. His eyes turned from a chocolate brown to a deep, dark black.

"I should have known it was you when I saw the blonde hair go around the corner." He sounded disappointed, but quickly hid it while he gripped Amy's shoulder, nearly breaking it. She squirmed under his touch, trying to get away from the stinging pain in her shoulder, but he just squeezed tighter.

"What do you want?!" Amy gasped. He smiled at her and cocked his head to the side. He leaned in real close and whispered in her ear:

"Sam." Next thing she knew, he had ripped the protection charm from around her neck and shoved his demon ass down her throat leaving his other meatsuit to drop. He wasn't going anywhere for a while. The demon stretched in Amy then with a smile, began to stride into the hospital.

Dean watched as Amy ran out of the room.

"Sam, seriously? Do you honestly think I would let someone near you that could possible hurt you when you are unconscious or alone?" Dean felt slightly hurt that Sam didn't believe him. Blair looked to LJ to go after Amy, which LJ was already doing.

"Dean, do you have to get into every attractive girl's pants?" Sam asked his brother half jokingly. Dean gave a wary sigh as he dragged his hands across his face.

"Sam, how are you feeling?" Blair asked him, reaching out to touch his hand. Dean looked down and saw the scar of the burn on her hand from when he and Sam had to save her. She had gotten burned on her hand and arm, but no bad damage was done.

"I have a throbbing pain in my head, but other than that I'm swell, Dean." Sam's sarcasm echoed around the now silent room. Dean had no idea what else to say, so he just looked at the wall. He looked anywhere but his brother's eyes. Sam probably blamed him for his injuries. Dean blamed himself. He should have checked on his brother at the restaurant sooner. He should have gotten to him before Crowley hit him. He should have-

"I can't find her anywhere!" LJ was panting, her hands on her knees as she tried to catch her breath. Blair turned in her chair, now worried.

"Where could she have gone? This is a tiny hospital!" Blair began to get up, but Dean gently pushed her back down.

"Stay here with Sam. LJ and I will go look for her." Dean went to look at Sam, but was pulled away before he could. LJ and Dean ran out into the parking lot and began to look between cars. Dean was walking around a Dodge Challenger when he tripped over something. He was on his hands and knees and cursing when he turned to see what he had tripped over. A body of a male was laying there, motionless. Dean moved his hand in front of the man's mouth to see if he was breathing and he was.

"LJ, I think you should come over here." Dean helped the man so that he was laying on his back just as LJ came running around the corner.

"Did you find-" She stopped dead in her tracks as she looked at the man.

"I found something alright." LJ's face had paled as she stared at the man. Terror licked at her, creeping inside her body turning her blood ice cold. LJ wrapped her arms around her body as she kept staring at the man. Dean cocked his head to the side. He had never seen LJ act like this before. He never thought she even knew what fear was, but clearly he was wrong!

"Do you know this guy?" Dean asked her, getting to his feet. As he put his hand on the ground to push himself up, his hand touched something powdery. He pulled his hand back as he got to his feet and saw a yellow residue on his hand.

"This guy must have been possessed." He concluded that the stuff was sulfur. LJ still seemed to be frozen in place, too terrified to move. Dean cautiously approached her and waved his hand in front of her face.

"Yoo hoo? You still with me?" She blinked a few times before dragging her eyes away from the guy on the ground. Dean could see the panic in her eyes.

"Who is this guy?" Dean demanded, anger clear in his voice. LJ shook her head.

"If he is here, Amy is in trouble."


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, sorry I'm not updating much. Things got busy with the whole GISHWHES thing and then starting school... I will do my best to update more frequently, but will most likely only be able to on my weekends. I hope you enjoy this short chapter that is filled with action. Thank you for baring with me!**

Sam's head felt like it was going to pound right off his head. he squeezed his eyes shut tightly and put his hands on his face. A tentative knock was heard at the door. Slowly looking up, Sam saw Amy with guilt written all over her face. For some odd reason, anger began to boil up inside him. Just looking at this girl made his heart beat like he was on a hunt. He felt his blood heat up as he tensed his body up. Blair turned in her seat and smiled at Amy, welcoming her in. Sam wished he was in a better condition, that way he could make sure Blair was safe.  
"Sam, I understand why you do not like me. I remind you of past mistakes. It is understandable that you would keep a grudge. I apologize and hope that we can learn to be acquaintances or even friends." Sam noticed Blair's head cock to the side slightly. Amy paid her no mind as she approached the bed Sam was in. She reached a hand out to touch him when Blair's eyes widened in horror. She jumped to her feet only to be knocked back down. On her face was a look of shock. She gasped as she began to struggle. Amy advanced on the girl, towering over her. Sam could sense the urgency in the room and tried to get up, only to have dizziness overwhelm him. He watched, useless as his friend's face twisted from shock, to fear. Her face began to grow red as breath was being taken from her body. She struggled, clawing uselessy at her neck. Sam could not take it any longer and yanked the needle from his arm, using the connected cord to wrap around Amy. He knew not to trust her, there was just something about this chick that pissed him off. Amy quickly turned from Blair to Sam in a matter of seconds, now focused on the broken Winchester. She reached out with one hand and easily lifted Sam from his feet and the bed. Sam was easily a foot taller than her, yet had no advantage at this point in time. Sam watched as Blair's face slowly changed from a bright red to its normal color just as he assumed his face was doing the opposite. He felt as though there was a balloon in his head and it was getting blown up so much that it was going to pop at any second. He kicked his legs in a useless attempt to break free when black dots began to dance in front of his eyes. Sam tried to pry the cold, strong hands that were clasping his throat when suddenly he was able to breathe. After blinking several times, Sam realized he was on the ground and that Dean was across the room with LJ in the doorway. She fixed her worried gaze on Sam, but would not walk into the room. She seemed as though she was frozen in place. She slowly dragged her eyes from Sam to stare at Dean who was staggering after his head had been slammed into the wall. With all this noise it was surprising that no doctors or nurses came running in. Blair was unconcious on the floor next to Sam and he had to double check to make sure she was breathing. Her breaths were shallow and soft, difficult to detect. Blair was out cold. Looking back up, Sam noticed that LJ had her eyes closed and was mumbling something. Amy quickly looked up and saw her, leaving Dean to fall to the floor bloody and semi-conscious. Amy seemed to teleport from one side of the room to the other, but Sam could see the movement as she got face to face with LJ. The look of terror was gone from LJ's face and was replaced with a strong determination. Sam heard Dean mumble something and began to half stumble, half crawl over to the elder Winchester. Sam was quickly losing his strength as his head began to pound harder against his temple. Dean's head lolled to the side as he lost all consciousness when Sam got to his side. Sam went to pat a rag on Dean's head when the pain became unbearable in his head. He grabbed his head and screamed in pain, only to have the pain increase. Within seconds he fell into a deep, dark, black abyss where he could feel no pain. He didn't feel anything at all.

Dean and LJ rushed back into the hospital, hoping to get to Sam before Amy did. When they got their, the hospital was completely empty, just as LJ feared. Dean looked at her with slight confusion on his face when a loud thump was heard from around the corner. It came from Sam's room. Dean and LJ came racing around the corner to find Blair on the floor and Amy squeezing the life out of Sam. He kicked his feet uselessly and tried to pry her fingers from around his neck, but nothing happened except the fact that he was losing air. Dean jumped onto Amy's back and wrapped a tube that was hanging from her shoulders around her neck. He pulled it tightly together, making her stop what she was doing to Sam to focus on what Dean was doing to her. LJ watched in horror as Sam was struggling to breathe and Dean was choking Amy. She knew a spell that could evoke the demon from Amy's body, but she could not remember how it went. Suddenly, Dean was thrown across the room and hit his head with a loud thwack. A dent was now noticeable on the wall where Dean's head had hit. Amy reached out and easily plucked Dean from the floor. Holding him up with one hand, she brought the other back and with full force, smashed it into Dean's face. A gasp was heard from Sam, drawing LJ's attention back to him. She had no idea what to do. She wanted to help, but she was petrified. Last time she interacted with this demon, she and Blair barely got out alive. The casualty was LJ's boyfriend at the time, James. He was murdered in front of her and this could be a repeat if LJ didn't do anything about it. Slowly she began to murmur words that seemed to just come to her. Amy, or the demon possessing her, began to walked toward LJ with a slow, angry determination. She stopped just in front of LJ and reached her hand out when she doubled over onto herself. LJ watched as she kept speaking the words, now with a stronger determination. These were her friends, her family. Nothing was going to hurt them. Amy would be saved as well seeing as LJ had just begun to like her before all this happened. LJ shouted the last word, making Amy's body arch backwards with her head pointed upwards. Out of her mouth came a cloud of dark green smoke. Instead of going straight down, to Hell, the disgusting mucus looking cloud moved through the halls and quickly disappeared from sight. LJ was on her knees and was holding Amy's body up. She shook her slightly, as if she were trying to wake up a sleeping child.  
"Amy? Please tell me that you're still in there?" LJ's worried tone got Amy to open her eyes. Just as her blue eyes peered at LJ, they filled with tears.  
"I couldn't stop. I couldn't control my body." The tears flowed over the brim of her eyes and fell down her cheeks. LJ pulled the crying girl close, reassuring her that it was not her fault. After the girl had been consoled, they both went up to their friends. LJ went up to the Winchesters, mainly because she knew that if Sam woke up to Amy touching him, he would flip out. He would most likely try to kill her. Amy walked to Blair who had began to stir slightly. She helped Blair to her feet and to the chair that had been thrown across the room. Within minutes of Blair waking up a nurse appeared at the doorway, dazed and confused. She looked at the room and confusion struck her more as she rubbed her head and walked away. Blair began to grow fussy and wanted to make sure her child was alright. Dean jumped into consciousness and his eyes focused on Sam who was right next to him. He later focused on LJ who was telling him to help Sam back into bed. Dean's head felt as though it was growing too big for his body as he and LJ lifted Sam into his bed. He was a big man and ate a lot. Dean grumbled about that as he struggled to get his brother on the bed. He looked between Amy and LJ and decided that he would ask questions after he knew Sam was alright. Right now, his only focus was Sam.

Amy felt him inside her, stretching her muscles.  
"You could never win, Amy. You know this as much as I do." His thoughts in her head sent a shiver down her spine. She saw through her own eyes, but could not control her body. This had never happened to her before. Her eyes landed on the body that he had just left.  
"He's in a coma. Will not be waking up anytime soon." There his thoughts were again, in her head. She tried to shake her head, but nothing happened. A slow chuckle escaped her lips.  
"Wow, it's tight in here." She heard her voice, but knew it wasn't her. She felt her lips curl up in a smile as her body began to move. She tried to scream, to think, to do something by herself but was unable to.  
"Let's go find Sam, shall we?" Her voice was spoken aloud, again not her. She felt his dark intentions and knew that she somehow had to stop him. No matter how hard she struggled, she could not regain control.  
"No. stop!" She was able to scream in her head. Her body stopped dead in it's tracks.  
"So, you can communicate. Good to know." He said aloud, using her voice. Anger stirred inside her, but was gone as quick as it had come. Again her body was walking and went straight into the hospital. With a snap of his fingers, everyone vanished. They seemed to disappear into thin air. She knew the smile on her lips was not hers and that the pleasure her body felt was not shared with herself. Amy tried to fight the walking of her feet to Sam's room, but it nothing worked. She saw Blair and Sam talking and tried to warn them.  
"Get out of here! I'm not me!" But nothing came out of her lips. She noticed something in Sam's eyes. Mistrust maybe? Maybe he could tell?  
"Sam, I understand why you do not like me. I remind you of past mistakes. It is understandable that you would keep a grudge. I apologize and hope that we can learn to be acquaintances or even friends." Amy noticed Blair's head move slightly. A confused look could be seen in her eyes. Amy hoped that Blair would notice that her body had ignored her. A small gasp was heard from Blair making him turn Amy's body around. She felt her hands flick and saw the breath leaving Blair. Slowly her hands reached out and wrapped themselves around Blair's throat, lifting her off the ground easily.  
"Leaver her alone! Stop it!" Fear struck Amy deep inside as she watched herself begin to strangle the life out of her new friend. Blair's struggling began to weaken just as Amy felt something wrap around her throat. Blair's body was released as Amy turned to see who had wrapped this thing around her neck. She could feel herself gagging for air, but was useless in trying to get any herself. She reached out and grabbed Sam, now choking the life from him. He tried to pry the hands from his throat but was unable to. Amy fought with herself to stop hurting him, mentally hitting the thing that was possessing her body.  
"Amy, knock it off. This is getting annoying." His thoughts intertwined with hers.  
"Good!" She mentally screamed. She kept up this inner struggled and felt her hands loosen when once again the thing was around her neck cutting off her air. Amy felt something on her back and dropped Sam. A force left Amy's body, sending Dean headfirst into a wall. He slumped against the ground and for a minute, Amy thought he was dead. Anger that was not her own overwhelmed Amy and she saw her hand reach out and pick Dean Winchester up easily. She felt her arm go back and her hands turn into a fist. Amy fought with her body to not throw the punch, but ended up pushing it harder. A loud smack was heard as it connected with Dean's face. A sound was heard from Sam and just as Amy was about to punch Dean again, a deafening scream was heard inside her head. Her hands quickly dropped Dean as she turned to see LJ walking toward her with a strong determination. The screaming grew so loud that Amy doubled over on herself. Finally able to somewhat control her body, Amy covered her ears trying to stop the screaming. She felt her body arch upward, throwing her hands from her ears. It felt as though she was being ripped in half when a large lump began to work its way up her throat. Her head was arched back as well and the last thing she saw was a huge green cloud coming from her mouth. She realized that the scream was coming from herself. When the pain stopped abruptly, blackness overwhelmed her. Amy fell into the comfort of nothingness, happy that the pain was gone. The silence was gone as well. There was nothing around her and she felt strangely happy. She tried to think about where she was, but could not come up with anything. Something big just happened, but what was it? A bright light burned her eyes making Amy want to run away. She tried to crawl back into the dark nothingness that had just recently consumed her when she heard a familiar voice.  
"Amy? Please tell me that you're still in there?" It was full of worry and brought everything back to her. The memories hit Amy like a ton of bricks. She just almost killed everyone that she just met. The legendary Winchesters, their friends. She had a strange feeling come over her as she opened her eyes to see LJ's worried bright green ones.  
"I couldn't stop. I couldn't control my body." Amy tried to hold the tears back, but they came flowing out of her eyes like water over a cliff. LJ pulled her close and held her tightly. She reassured her that everything was going to be alright. How could this girl, someone she just met hours ahead of time care about someone like her? Amy felt like she didn't deserve this and tried to push LJ away, but was pulled closer.  
"Listen, it wasn't your fault. I completely understand." LJ held Amy's face in her hands and looked her directly in the eyes.  
"There is always trouble waiting around the corner when it comes to the Winchesters." LJ's smile made Amy smile back and they both got to their feet. LJ motioned to her sister with her head indicating Amy to help her. LJ went to the Winchesters who were now passed out right next to each other. Blair moaned slightly when Amy helped her up. Her blue-green eyes widened in terror when they saw Amy. Amy held up her hands saying she was herself and Blair relaxed. She let Amy help her into the chair and smiled shyly at her. Amy and Blair watched as Dean and LJ struggled to get Sam back on the bed. Dean and Amy locked eyes for a minute, but Dean turned back to Sam. A sudden feeling of guilt washed over Amy, but quickly vanished when LJ sent a smile her way. Well, time for a new beginning.


	8. Chapter 8

Sam awoke to light streaming into his eyes. He realized he was sitting in a chair and blinked several times before his eyes adjusted. He was in a white room. Sam pushed against his legs to stand up and winced when he put pressure on his right shoulder. His head was pounding and he felt nauseous. He cracked his neck and went to crack his back when he noticed a figure laying on a bed. It was a girl. She had long blonde hair that spread all over the white pillow she was laying on. Her lips were pink. Sam thought that she a beautiful and he thought he knew her. Why did she look so familiar? Her perfect pink lips opened as she yawned and blinked her eyes a couple times. Sam took a step back so he didn't startle her. She looked over at Sam with cool blue eyes that have seen a lot. She had the look about her that she has had a difficult life. She sent a tentative smile toward Sam and pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. Her gaze was focused downward and she seemed shy. Sam cocked his head slightly. Her smile dazzled him. When her eyes finally met his, memories plowed into his head. He became dizzy as everything hit him all at once. A scared look was on the girl's face as Sam felt himself fall down. He fell into a dark abyss and was consumed by it. He lost track of how long he was falling and did not realize when he had finally stopped. This time he was in a dimly lit room. The walls were a creamy white, not like the others. Sam was on a couch and suspiciously looked around the room before sitting up. He took a step forward and almost fell backwards when dizziness overwhelmed him again. He felt the bile begin to rise making him sit back down again. A shadow drew his attention to a girl with layered black hair and blue eyes with green specks in them. He knows that he had helped her, saved her life. He could not remember what had happened, but knew that he cared for this girl. The she was a friend of his. Behind her, another girl that looked almost exactly like the first girl walked forward. She had long black hair that went down to her waist. Her eyes were a bright green that smiled when she saw him. She sat next to him and waved her hand to the other girl, inviting her to come from around the corner. Sam knew these girls, but he didn't remember how he knew them. The first girl took a tentative step towards them, then another until she was right in front of Sam. He noticed that there was a bundle of blankets in her arms. On closer inspection, he realized she was holding a child. The girl placed the small child in his arms and watched him as he stared at the tiny thing in his arms. He had his mother's eyes. Sam felt his lips curve into a smile as the baby began to laugh. Soon, he was laughing with the child. He looked up to see both the girls smiling at them. This moment seemed perfect. Sam wanted to freeze it even though he still did not know these people. When he looked back down at the child, it had begun to cry. Not knowing what to do Sam looked up to the girls to help him only to see them fading away. The mother had tears streaming from her eyes and was reaching out to Sam and the baby, but he was getting further and further away. It looked as if she was screaming, but all Sam heard was the baby. The other girl was running toward them, trying to catch up. The harder she tried, the further away they got. Sam began to panic and tried to give the baby back when it slipped from his hands. He frantically reached for the child but it fell into a deep nothingness. Sam's head began to pound once again as he was pulled into the darkness. He reached out to touch something, but there was nothing there. He clawed the empty blackness, hoping to find something when his hands finally got ahold of a string. He pulled it close to him as he began to smell whiskey. The dark nothingness changed into him being in a car on the road. He held out his hand to see what he had grabbed; a necklace. It looked like an amulet. This seemed familiar as he examined it.  
"Sam? Sammy!" He heard a worried male voice call out. He looked to his left and saw a man driving, looking toward him and back at the road. His eyes were angry, yet scared. Sam wanted to reach out and let this man know he was alright, but he couldn't bring himself to. What was going on? Where was he? The necklace began to grow hot in his hands, making Sam drop it. As fast as everything came, it left leaving Sam laying in a forest. Sam lay there for what seemed like hours. He was scared that if he moved, he might hurt someone else.  
"Sam. Sammy!" He heard the voice far away. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. When he opened his eyes, he saw the same guy from earlier in the car, this time wearing the necklace.  
"Thank God you're okay!" The man raced to Sam and embraced him in a tight hug. Sam's head was pounding once again. The man pulled away and stared at him.  
"Sammy, talk. Are you alright?" The man was worried.  
"Who are you?" Sam asked, surprised at how strong his own voice sounded. Hurt flashed through the man's eyes.  
"I'm Dean. Your brother." Shock filled Sam. He had a brother?  
"What happened?" Sam asked, trying to remember. He felt the darkness coming again and braced for the hit. He watched as the man, Dean, vanished into thin air leaving him alone. Sam began to grow irritated with this darkness. He heard a twig snap and looked to where he heard it. Coming toward him was the pretty blonde from the white room. Sam got to his feet and watched the girl until she stopped. She was so close that Sam could feel her breath on his chest.  
"Sam, come with me." She held out her hand, palm up toward Sam. He warily stared at her, unsure whether he should trust her or not. Deciding that she was okay, he grabbed her hand and was again in the white room from earlier. The girl had a sad smile on her lips.  
"I'm sorry everything happened the way it did. It wasn't supposed to go like that." She offered him to sit down which he greatfully did. He felt like his head was going to explode again.  
"My name is Amy. I'm the reason that you are here." Sam stared at her, unsure of what to say.  
"You're probably thinking 'where's here' well, I'll tell you. We are in your head." Confusion struck Sam as he tried to think.  
"There was a type of demon, I think. His name is Jexx and he is one evil son of a bitch. He is unlike any demon I have ever come into contact with. Now if you think back, you might remember that he possessed me, but I assure you that I'm me."  
"How can I be sure?" Sam narrowed his eyes, unsure whether he should believe her or not. She held up a jug of water.  
"This is holy water. If I were a demon, this would burn the shit outta me." She took a swig and nothing happened. Then she held up a packet of what looked like salt.  
"Salt is a natural preservative and antiseptic that has long been used as a purifying agent in folk magic therefore, a demon cannot pass over a line of it and they do not like it." She put the packet in her mouth and made a disgusted face as it dissolved in her mouth.  
"Believe me?" She asked before again drinking the water. Sam nodded and watched her.  
"Sam! Sammy, come back to me." Sam heard Dean's voice and felt the walls shake. He looked to Amy for an explanation. She seemed to look into herself.  
"Since we are in your head, Dean is trying to wake you up. He does not know that I am here with you. He thinks that I'm asleep. Sam, you need to explore your memories. When you remember everything, that is when you will get back to your brother. I have to go now, I can feel Blair trying to wake me up. I will try to help as much as I can." Sam watched as Amy walked out the door. He jumped up from his seat and raced to the closing door. He looked around the corner and saw nothing. Then he saw the two girls and the baby. Who were they?

Dean watched as his brother twitched in his sleep. He was able to sneak Sam from the hospital and was now in the bunker. Blair brought the child with her and nobody has gotten much sleep for the past week because of it. LJ convinced Dean to let Amy come into the bunker. He agreed because Amy had nowhere else to go and he felt bad for her. He watched as she stared at Sam from across the room. Dean poured whiskey into a glass and walked away from his brother. He couldn't stand seeing Sam like this; restrained to the bed so he didn't hurt himself. LJ brought John, the baby, into the room and handed him off to Amy so that Blair and her could get a little sleep. Amy got him to laugh a little and he slowly began to fall asleep when a crash was heard in the kitchen waking him up. His loud cries echoed against the walls making everything seem louder. A tired Blair came running in and grabbed him from Amy. She was a worried mother. Amy tried to protest, but Blair would not hear any of it. Amy gave up and with one last look at Sam, she walked into her room. She knew a spell that would transfer her into Sam's mind and see what is going on in there. With a cross of her legs, Amy sits on her bed and concentrates. After calming herself down, she slowly recites the words and is consumed by nothingness. She could feel nothing, hear nothing, see nothing. If she could feel it, she would feel relaxed. Amy followed Sam, trying to talk to him. She herself had a difficult time figuring out what was going on. Everytime she tried to talk to Sam, he would disappear into another memory. She got lost in all of them, most of them with Dean. Or Jess. She walked into his memory of the fire. The one that almost killed him, Blair, and LJ. Of course Dean rescued them. Amy went through many memories, trying to find the one that Sam was presently focused on when she came upon him laying in a forest. This was no memory. So then, what was it? She watched as Dean disappeared. She knew she had to get to Sam before he drifted away into another memory. Amy purposely snapped a twig, drawing Sam's attention to her. She saw confusion in his eyes as she approached him and decided to explain herself. If he killed her in here, she would become comatose. Sam watched her, ready to run at any given moment. She walked right up to him, almost touching his body with hers.  
"Sam, come with me." She commanded with a soft voice. She watched him hesitate, but he followed. Amy explained to him what was going on when Dean tried to wake him. Since they were in his head, Amy felt and heard Dean as well.  
"Since we are in your head, Dean is trying to wake you up. He does not know that I am here with you. He thinks that I'm asleep. Sam, you need to explore your memories. When you remember everything, that is when you will get back to your brother. I have to go now, I can feel Blair trying to wake me up. I will try to help as much as I can." She promised before walking away. She didn't want to worry Blair and LJ if she didn't wake up, so she calmed herself and willed herself back into her own mind where she opened her eyes to worried stares.  
"You scared us!" Blair exclaimed, holding her hand to her chest.  
"John is asleep, finally. I came in here to see if you were hungry and you looked as if you were dead." Blair's voice was tired and Amy could tell she needed sleep.  
"Blair, lay down." Blair seemed puzzled for a moment, but listened. Amy began to rub Blair's temples and hummed softly until she was sure that Blair was asleep. It didn't take long seeing as she was sleep deprived. Amy and LJ slipped from the room and gently closed to door. LJ left to make them something to eat and Amy went to check on Dean. He was staring intently at Sam and drinking whiskey. He was sitting at a chair right next to Sam's bed and was leaning on his legs. Amy coughed quietly as to let Dean know she was there. He met her eyes sadly, then went back to staring at Sam. Amy placed a hand on his shoulder and stared at Sam with him. She has done all that she could do for now. The rest is up to Sam. If he truly wants to wake up he will. But they were all in for a surprise.


	9. Chapter 9

Dean wakes up and listens for a sound. The bunker was too quiet. He decides to get up and pokes his head around the corner when he sees Blair and LJ on the couch asleep and Amy was rocking little John in the rocking chair. With a small smile, he stepped back into the room and saw Sam standing there, staring at him. Dean jumped, slightly startled. He had not expect Sam to be awake. Dean embraced his oversized little brother in a hug and patted him on the back.  
"Good to see that you're up!" He exclaimed, offering Sam a beer. Sam gave Dean a confused look. Sam looked at Dean with confusion in his eyes. Dean's smile slowly faded as he realized the look on his brother's face.  
"Sammy, what's wrong?" He gripped his brother's forearms in his hands and stared at him, trying to figure out what was going on. Sam pulled away and avoided Dean's worried eyes.  
"Dean, I know this is just a memory, but I don't think I'm going to be waking up anytime soon." Stunned into silence, Dean thought about what Sam was talking about. That is when it hit him. The african dream root. He drank some to get into Sam's dream to see what was going on. Sam was sitting on the bed with his head in his hands. Dean sat on the bed next to his brother. He did not know what to do in emotional situations, so he just sat there and waited. When Sam finally looked up Dean offered him a smile.  
"No chick flick moments." Sam smiled back.  
"Sammy, I am not a dream. I'm real. And I apologize for not getting there in time. For not protecting you." Dean closed his eyes to hold the tears back. They began to well up and slowly began to seep through his closed eyelids. Sam placed his hand on the back of his brother's back.  
"Dean, I know that you do the best you can. It wasn't your fault. You have saved me so many times. Crowley could have killed me." Dean took a deep breath and wiped his face. He pushed up from the bed and turned to Sam who looked up at Dean. Dean placed his hands on both of Sam's shoulders and bent over so he was staring directly into his little brother's eyes.  
"I will never give up on you, Dammit! There is nothing, nothing past or present that I would ever put in front of you. You are my baby brother. I sold my soul for you Sammy, and I would do it again." Dean swallowed trying to get the lump that formed in his throat to go away. He ran his hand across his eyes and sniffed. Sam stared at Dean, looking like a lost puppy. Dean straightened and patted Sam on the back.  
"I lo-" Dean sat up. He was awake. And staring at his brother who was staring up at the ceiling. A knock on the door behind him made Dean jump. He turned and saw Amy leaning on the door shyly. Dean looked back at Sam who was laying there, eyes closed again. Did Dean imagine that Sam woke up?  
"Did I wake you? I'm sorry, I'll just..." Amy trailed off as she turned away. Dean got up and grabbed her hand.  
"Amy, I'm sorry. About everything. It's just... Sam is my brother and I would do anything to protect him." Amy leaned forward and pressed her lips again Dean's. She pulled back and saw shock in his eyes.  
"Listen, I read the books. I've heard the stories. You guys are popular, that's for sure. But one thing I know for sure is that you and Sam can get through anything together. I know he will pull through as long as you don't ever give up on him. No matter how long it takes." Dean watched as she gave him an encouraging smile, then turned and walked down the hall.  
"What just happened?" He asked himself.

"Just call us when he wakes up, okay?" Sam heard LJ say. He heard a baby babble and Blair immitate it. Then he heard another female voice, but he couldn't put a name or face to it.  
"It was nice meeting you guys. Take care of yourselves!" He heard the sound of bodies pressing together and light kissing, probably on the cheek. He noticed throughout the years that girls tended to do that when saying goodbye. Sam tried to open his eyes, he tried to say something, but the words seemed stuck in his throat.  
"I will make Sam call you himself just so you know he is alright. Thank you both for staying here and helping out." He heard Dean say. He sounded tired and his voice was scratchy. He listened to the chatter as it faded down the hall. When the room was silent again, he tried to move. He tried to lift his hand, but only managed to make his finger twitch. What the hell was going on?  
"Hey Sam." He felt his body jump. He had not heard anyone walk into the room.  
"I know you are awake. I see the change in breathing. Now I'm curious as to why you're pretending that you're still asleep." He felt a feminine hand on his arm that gripped him tightly. He felt her breath as she leaned forward to whisper in his ear. Her breath smelled like peppermint gum.  
"Wake up." She whispered. Suddenly, Sam's eyes flew open and he had control over his body. He blinked his eyes a few times before he saw the girl walk into the room. When her eyes landed on Sam's, they opened wide and she put her hand on her heart. This was the girl from his dream! The pretty blonde.  
"Who are you?" He asked, surprised when his voice sounded rusty.  
"Dean!" She yelled, fear in her eyes as she stared at Sam. He narrowed his eyes... Was she a witch? Dean came running around the corner and stopped in the doorway. He and Sam locked eyes. Dean took a cautious step forward without taking his eyes from Sam's.  
"Dean, what's goin-" He was cut off by a tight hug from his brother. Dean was squeezing the breath out of him.  
"Can't... Breathe." Sam got out. Dean immediately loosened and held Sam at arm's length. A huge smile was plastered across his face.  
"Sammy, you're okay!" Dean kept his hand on Sam's shoulder and smiled big at his brother.  
"Who is...?" Sam looked back at Amy who was standing just inside the door. She was staring at Sam in shock. Dean looked back at her and motioned for her to come over. She forced a smile and hesitantly walked over to where Sam was now sitting.  
"Sam, this is Amy. She has helped me to save you. She helped me find you, rescue you, and get you back here." There was a slight tremor in Dean's voice when he said rescue.  
"You were in my..." Amy nodded and grasped his hand in hers. This hand felt very different from the other that touched him earlier...  
"I am so happy you are awake and not trying to attack me this time." Her eyes finally showed that she was calm, but alert.  
"You hungry Sammy?" Dean asked his little brother. As if on cue, Sam's stomach growled. Dean smiled and helped Sam stand up. He and Dean walked to the kitchen, followed by Amy.

When Amy got into the shower, Sam decided to tell Dean what happened and how he woke up.  
"And the she whispered 'wake up' in my ear and I did. Next thing I knew, I was staring at some cute blonde chick in the doorway who looked freaked out of her mind." Dean's eyebrows nitted together as he got lost in thought.  
"Sam, you said she was in your head... What do you mean by that?" Sam explained to his brother about what had actually happened, or what he could remember anyway. When Amy walked into the kitchen drying her hair, Dean turned and looked at her. She stopped dead in her tracks and looked like a deer caught in headlights.  
"Sit down, Amy." Dean's voice sounded menecing. Sam had the lost puppy dog look on his face once again making Amy feel uncomfortable. She awkwardly sat down and put the towel on her lap.  
"What's up..?" She asked, trying to hide her shaking body. Dean folded his hands and placed them on the table as he leaned forward.  
"Are you a witch?" He asked her, voice completely serious. Amy relaxed a little bit. She shook her head.  
"No sir. Why do you ask?" Dean watched her every move.  
"You were alone with Sam in his head and when he woke up. If you are, I promise we won't gank you." Amy had a confused look on her face. She look to Sam for help, but he seemed just as lost as she was. She let out a sigh.  
"I'm not a witch, I swear. You can test me however way you want. I do however know how Sam woke up." She now avoided the stare of both Winchesters and focused instead on her fingers. Sam reached over and put his hand on her shoulder.  
"Amy, how?" His voice was soft and gentle and for some reason made Amy want to cry.  
"It was not me. I found her looking for you in your head..." Sam was lost, but Dean caught on.  
"Jess?" He asked, making Sam's head jerk in his direction. Amy nodded and again focused on her fingers.  
"How did Jess wake me up, Amy?" Sam was now leaning forward and staring at her. Amy shook her head. She decided that she was done talking. Sam and Dean finally gave up after a while of pressing her to talk. When everyone had fallen asleep, Amy snuck out of the bunker and stole a car. She left a note on the refridgerator before she took off. She let them know that they would never see her again. After driving for a while, Amy pulled over to get gas. She walked in and paid the guy enough to fill up her tank. A police car pulled up behind her making Amy antsy. This was a stolen car. Hopefully he didn't know. The police officer nodded at her and waved and smiled. Quickly placing the nozzle back, Amy jumped into her car and drove off.  
"Phew, that was close." Just as she finished that sentence, she saw flashing lights behind her. She cursed silently and pulled over.  
"Problem officer?" She asked with an innocent smile. He was not smiling.  
"Step out of your vehicle miss." Amy's heart sank down to her stomach as she slowly got out of the car.  
"Did I do something wrong?" She asked, trying to keep innocence in her voice. With a smile, the police man shook his head.  
"No, you didn't. But you are in trouble." He blinked and his eyes turned black. Amy's heart stopped altogether when he grabbed her. She tried to get away, but was quickly knocked unconscious. When she awoke she was sitting at a table and Crowley was staring at her with a smile on his face.  
"You saved Sam Winchester. Why?" He was drinking some kind of alcohol tha Amy have never heard of before.  
"Bite me." She whispered. Crowley rolled his eyes as he got up and walked over to where Amy was tied up. He leaned over and whispered in her ear.  
"I'll make sure your friends are nice and safe!" and she was knocked unconscious again. Next time she awoke, she was back on the side of the road in the stolen car. She got out her phone and called Dean. She had no idea what time it was but she didn't care.  
"Hello?" Came his groggy voice.  
"Dean, Crowley is coming after you guys. Be careful." Amy warned.  
"What?" Dean seemed like he was now awake. Amy hung up on him and started the car. The best thing she could do, is run.

**The end ;)**


End file.
